


At The Doorway

by imayhaveaproblem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imayhaveaproblem/pseuds/imayhaveaproblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is welcomed home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Doorway

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Author's Note: Just a quick little something.  The characters in this story are the same that are in ‘More’.

 

**At The Doorway**

Draco was waiting for Harry when he arrived home.  Had been waiting.  Everything was perfect.  He spoke to Harry at midday to make sure what time he would be home. 

“Should be right about six.  If I have to stay and put up with these people one moment longer I just might loose it.”  Draco could hear that Harry’s day was horrid, but that was fine, he had the remedy for that.

A remedy that consisted of soft lighting and bottle of their favorite red wine.  Eucalyptus and spearmint candles were burning.  Those were more for Draco than Harry though.  The first night they spent together Harry had smelled strongly of it and Draco had been hooked on the scent ever since.  Draco was wearing the clothes that Harry loved.  A pair of jeans that rode a little low and showed off his ass, they were paired with a white button down shirt, untucked, and bare feet.  The remedy consisted of one more thing but that would have to wait until his boyfriend came home.  Which should be any minute.

He arranged himself so that he was standing at the end of the sofa, leaning casually against the arm, eyes on the front door, and waited.

Soon enough he heard the key in the lock and got ready.  He’d played this out in his mind all day long.  Harry would walk in and toss his keys in the bowl on the table in the foyer.  He’d kick the door shut with his foot and drop his bag.  That was Draco’s cue.

Sure enough his weary looking boyfriend opened the door to the flat and threw his keys into the bowl.  Draco started his approach.  The door was kicked closed.  Half way there now.  Harry’s bag dropped to the floor.  Draco pounced.

In one swift move Harry was pushed back against the door with an “oomph” and Draco was on his knees.

“Draco, what in the…” but Harry was stopped short as Draco was already unbuttoning his trousers and looking up at him with eyes full of lust.  For his part Harry caught on quickly and Draco could see his eyes darken with that same lust.

Yes, this was going exactly to plan so far.  Draco continued his task.   Once Harry’s flies were opened he paused and ran his hands down his legs to rid Harry of his shoes and socks.  Once that was taken care of he brought his hands back up to Harry’s waist by running them up the inside of his legs.  He made sure to stay away from Harry’s now obvious erection.  He’d deal with that in a moment.

Draco quickly divested Harry of his trousers by grabbing the waistband and yanking them down, eliciting a gasp from Harry.  He helped him step out of them and took a moment to enjoy the site in front of him.  Harry’s erection was straining against his pants, just begging to be released.  Draco thought that was a brilliant idea.

He reached up and pulled Harry’s pants down his legs and helped him step out of them as he had with his trousers.  He sat back on his heels and took a moment to enjoy the site in front of him.

Harry was standing there at the doorway, back pressed to the door, and looking down at Draco with a mixture of want and amazement.  It was a look Draco liked very very much.

He was going to show Harry just how much.

He leaned forward and swiped his tongue from the base to the head of Harry’s shaft and felt him shudder.  He took the head in his mouth and continued to run his tongue around it and over the slit.  He took Harry fully into his mouth and was thrilled at feeling Harry’s hands shoot to his head and tangle in his hair.  He started sucking with earnest. 

He continued to bob up and down while he reached up and brought his fingers to Harry’s mouth.  Harry sucked Draco’s fingers, running his tongue over and around them, much as Draco was doing to him. Draco brought the hand back down and between Harry’s legs to his entrance. He was circling Harry’s tight pucker with his fingers as his tongue circled the head of Harry’s prick.

Harry was moaning and grasping Draco’s hair, this was the reaction Draco was hoping for.  God, he loved this.  Ever since that first night when Harry denied him this he’d been insatiable.  He risked a glance up at Harry and shivers ran up his spine at what he saw.

Harry was there, eyes closed, a look of pure bliss on his face, and he was biting his bottom lip.  How Draco wished he could feel those teeth on his skin.  Sharp, scraping, pressing into his flesh, biting, hard enough to leave marks.  Draco loved to be controlled and manhandled by Harry.

Draco needed to steady himself.  He pressed the palm of the hand that wasn’t nestled pleasantly between Harry’s legs to his chest.  He could feel Harry’s heartbeat.  It matched his own.  Draco was hard, achingly hard.  He debated opening his own flies and touching himself.  But no. 

The pleasure from feeling Harry’s cock in his mouth was far greater than what he could gain by palming his own cock.  No, his pleasure was from feeling Harry’s bum that was flexing in bliss.  His pleasure was from the other hand that was stroking Harry’s chest that was heaving.  His pleasure was from the moans and sighs and heavy breathing he heard.  Harry was his pleasure.  Every single bit of him.

Draco doubled his efforts; he could tell Harry was close to coming.  He wanted that, he needed that.  Needed to feel Harry convulsing.  Draco could read telltale signs of Harry’s impending orgasm.  Harry’s toes began gripping the floor, and short punctuated sounds were coming from him.

“God…yes…yes…oh…God…oh…yes…” And then there it was, “Fuck yes!” Harry was spilling down Draco’s throat, fisting his hair, and shaking with pleasure.  Draco took everything Harry had to offer.  He loved it.  Loved Harry.

A shaky voice from above him broke Draco out of his reverie, “Come here, I need to kiss you.”

He stood and took Harry in his arms.  The other man was weak and clung to Draco.  Draco wondered to himself how Harry had remained standing through his orgasm.  He kissed Harry, kissed him with all his might.  He loved that Harry wasn’t afraid to kiss him after he’d gone down on him.

Draco broke away, “Hi, welcome home.”

“Hi there.  What was that for?”

“You had a bad day and I wanted to make sure your evening was better.”

“Well you succeeded.  I don’t know how much better it can get.”

“Oh it can, I’ve got wine and dinner for you.”

“I’ve a better idea,” he said pushing Draco and walking him backward.  “You get your ass in my bed now.  I’m going to thank you for that welcome home.”

They spent the remainder of the evening in bed welcoming and thanking each other over and over and over.


End file.
